Property of Sasuke Uchiha
by pudongs
Summary: I told myself not to fall for his games. I was done with him because I was now engaged right? But I was engaged to him. The irony of life...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto.

**Genre: **Comedy, Romance.

**Chapter 1 **

_Sakura POV(Always)_

_Hello there. My name is Haruno Sakura. I like to sleep, eat, read, and watch TV shows/movies. _

_I am always positive about things._

"No. _No. _**No. **_**No."**_

_I think my parents give me a choice in anything._

"Oh honey, you have no say in this..."

_I am very understanding._

"What?!"

"You were going to get engaged someday you know"

_I'd like to think I'm smart, considering the fact that I'm an Honors student._

"Yes, but not at this age! And who will I get engaged to, dear mother? Some guy I don't even know? Some rapist? Or a serial killer?! You never know what you find-"

_I hate when people tell me to calm down._

"Sakura. Calm down, and think this through."

_I am clearly calm._

"I am calm, don't tell me to calm down!"

_My parents are my life and so is my cute kitten, Jinx._

"Look, honey, I married your father and I didn't know anything about him. He was very shy, and nice when I got to know him. It's better that way, Sakura. You'll get to know him after you get married."

"But I don't even know who I'm going to marry! What were you two thinking, mom?"

"That's why I said you'll get to know him. Your marriage will be interesting that way, like finding the pieces of a puzzle and putting them together."

Like a fucking puzzle? Is she kidding me?

_I am called a drama queen, but I don't think I am._

"You know what? I'm done. Do whatever you want, it's not like anything's stopped you before." I said as I gave up and lay on my soft bed. This was so not a good day for me.

"Honey, please think about it. You're not getting married at this age, you're only getting engaged."

What's the difference...?

_I will agree with you if your point is made clearly._

"...Ugh. Fine, I'll think about it." Pffft _sure_, I'd think about it. I only said that so she'd stop pestering me about this stupid useless shit.

"Okay, take all the time you need. And don't tell anyone." She then got out of my room and I was happy for that.

_I was not okay with many things. I was not okay with over-thinking. _

I just needed to rest, but I started to think of this engagement thing way too hard. Why did life have to be so hard and stupid? School was horrible today, mostly because of fucking sexy arrogant Uchiha Sasuke. Can't he just leave me alone for once? Why did he have to be so hot? Why did he have to be such a prick? Why did he have to be such a heartbreaker?

_I was not okay with falling for the school heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke. Definitely not okay._

* * *

"Ino-"

"OMFG. He is so hot!"

"_No_, he's no-"

"Have you _seen_ him? _Of course _you have. Stop fucking lying to yourself."

"I don't think s-"

"But he _is_ though-"

"Fucking Ino! Stop interrupting me." I get so frustrated when I talk to her because all she talks about is Sasuke Uchiha.

What's so good about him?

"Jeez...sorry. You're lying though. You think he's hot too." I rolled my eyes at this. I mean, sure, he was hot. Oh god, yes he was hot but his attitude ruined everything. He had these black-nothing special-eyes, and dark hair. He practically looked like a model or like one of those sexy male prostitutes.

"Being hot is not important. What matters, _Ino dear_, is having a good attitude, a good heart, a good-"

"We live on Earth, _Sakura dear_. _You know_, that place where _all _those things you listed don't matter because people are too caught up on appearances to even think of those things."

She was right, people _are_ too caught up on appearances. It's sad if you think about it.

"That may be true for some people, but my preferences won't change."

"Whatever, Sakura. You keep those preferences of yours. Let's see if you'll find someone-"

Pause. Is she judging me? Is she, because I think she is. So, because my stupid self can't let herself lose to Ino, I blurted out something my mother told me not to tell anyone yet.

"I'm already engaged!" Okay. Now that was not good, because she was quiet on the other line and I was starting to regret saying what I just said.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked and I almost had to keep my cellphone away from my ear because wow she can make someone deaf with that voice of hers.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME? OH MY GOD"

Yep, I was totally regretting it. Let's see, I could lie and tell her _"Hahaha I was only joking hahaha ha you fell for it" or_ I could tell her the truth.

Lying, it is.

"I was only joking, Ino. Calm down," I lied. "Come on now, how could you believe that? I joke. A lot."

"You almost gave me a heart attack. I hate you." She's lying. She doesn't hate me, she could never hate me because she loves me too much.

"Hahaha sorry Ino, okay gotta go now." What an actress I am. A very good one. It's either that or Ino believes everything she hears.

"Okay bye!" And then she hung up.

I went over to Jinx to pet him and oh my god he's so cute. And fluffy and adorable and doesn't make my life hell. His purrs were the only thing keeping me calm.

Hey...

You know what? I learned something really important today.

.

.

.

_Don't ever bend down to pick up a pencil_.(a/n: She says that cause when she did bend down to actually pick up a pencil someone slapped her butt and when she got up to look at whoever did that, she saw no one but Sasuke.)

* * *

School should not have been invented. Okay, maybe I shouldn't say that, because then we wouldn't be smart or get anywhere in life. So, sorry for saying that out of the blue.

However, the reason I said that was because I sit next to Sasuke at almost all of my classes. I didn't choose to sit by him, _he_ did, knowing that it would annoy me. It's funny how he thinks he can get any girl he sets his eyes on. Too bad for him, cause he'll never have _me_. Besides, I'll be engaged soon right?

He doesn't even pay attention in class, but he's still at the top of the class. What's with that? And I'm second. I'm sorry, but I can't accept that. I bet, the only way he is at the top of the class is because he flirts with all his teachers. Then again, I shouldn't judge without actually knowing that.

Right now, he's staring at me while Mr. Kakashi is explaining the lesson. I am paying attention of course. He's not, as always. This annoys me so much.

So I decide to glare at him. In return, he smirked. Wow I just gave him attention. _Great job Sakura._

"Haruno. Please pay attention, this will be on the quiz tomorrow." Kakashi said through his face mask. Yeah...

"S-sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

See? He gets special treatment, and I don't. No one else but him.

By the way, he's still staring.

"Stop it." I whispered through clenched teeth. He didn't stop though, instead he replied. Pretty surprising because he almost never replies to anyone.

"I like the view." If you have ever heard his voice, I believe you might be pregnant. His voice is like sex as Ino likes to call it. You're definitely pregnant if you've heard his voice. Congratulations! You're going to have an Uchiha baby.

"W-well, _I_ don't." I turned around and told him that. Why was I stuttering? I don't stutter, Hinata stutters. I told him that, but who am I kidding? I loved the view, just like any other girl.

I think he was going to reply but the bell rang. Thank the lord.

I gathered my things, said bye to Kakashi and went straight for the door. However, _someone_ grabbed my arm and turned me around. Who was it, you might ask? Sasuke. _Sasuke_ grabbed my arm and turned me around, my back hit the lockers and it hurt. How does that happen in those tv shows or books and they do nothing about it. I am about to kill him right now, because that hurt and it's his fault.

I winced at the pain, hoping he wouldn't notice. I didn't want to be thought of as _weak._

"What do you want, Uchiha?" I was irritated, and he was ruining my life with his perfection. Being perfect is not okay, it should come with a warning.

"You." I rolled my eyes at what he said. He says to every girl, it's stupid. He then did something that surprised me.

He kissed me.

It's not the first time he's kissed me either.

The first time, was sophomore year, when I was reading a book in the classroom. No one was there because I was always first to come to the classroom to help my teacher out with some stuff. She said she'd get the books we were supposed to read today from another teacher. So, while I waited, I decided to read my book.

Too caught up in the book I didn't notice footsteps, or maybe I did, but didn't think anything of it. Nothing suspicious. Until someone behind me tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around only to be kissed by Uchiha Sasuke. That was my first kiss. He stole my first kiss. That one reason was added to my list of _Why I don't like Sasuke._

Back to the present now. I tried to push him off me but he wouldn't budge. Curse men and their strong bodies.

Okay, he should really stop kissing me because I don't think I can breathe. My face was burning from blushing. Sensing that I couldn't in fact breathe, he stopped what he was doing and just walked away as if nothing had happened. I couldn't even move from my spot, the only thing that made me move was the sound of a bell ringing.

'Oh my god! I'm going to be late!' I thought as I quickly ran to my classroom.

Why did he do that? Who does that?

"Haruno! Why are you late?" My teacher decided to scream at me.

"...I was helping a fellow student."

"Aww, now isn't that nice? Sit down." Funny how her face can change from 'aww-ing' to the face of a dictator.

I then took my seat next to Naruto and was thankful that Sasuke wasn't in my next class.

"Sakura, where were you?" Naruto whispered or _tried_ to whisper.

"Uzumaki! Be quiet!"

"Helping a student..." I whispered to Naruto.

He gave me a look of complete disbelief. Okay, what was so unbelievable about that? I help other students...sometimes. _Sakura_ and _helping _fit into a sentence perfectly. Who was Naruto to judge?

I do help people, right now I am helping Naruto with something he doesn't understand in Chemistry.

Time for lunch.

In lunch, I sit with Ino, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Sadly, Sasuke sits beside me and molests me all the time. I think everyone is oblivious of the fact that Sasuke molests me.

This period was over so soon, and next period was gym class. I had gym with Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten _and_ Sasuke. _Great._

I am not about that gym life. Gym is useless, I will not do anything. The only thing that matters is my grade in gym. Why do we have to be graded in gym? I don't know either, young one.

We girls, wear red tank tops and shorts. Boys, wear shirts and sweatpants.

Today, we were going to play volleyball. I can tolerate volleyball, but I was not in the mood to play. But that changed, when the gym teacher said we were going to play _girls vs. boys_.

I will not let the boys win. Over my dead body, maybe.

Girls team: Me, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Karin, and 2 others.

Boys team: Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Shino, and Lee.

All the boys were good at everything. They took everything too seriously though. It's not the Olympics, guys. Calm down.(a/n:Wow, look who's talking?)

I gathered the girls in a circle and said some words of wisdom.

"We gotta beat those bitches, because we are women."

"Sakura, that doesn't make sense. Because we are women? Really?"

"Ino! Did I give you permission to speak?"

"I don't need your permission! Who died and made you Queen?"

"Your mom." I didn't pause to look at her face as I continued with my words of wisdom.

"Now let's do it! We have to win for the cats! The dogs! All the animals!"

"Where the hell are you going with this?!" That was Temari's smart ass.

"Temari! Who gave you permission to spea-"

"HARUNO! START THE GAME ALREADY!" Gai-sensei screamed in my innocent ear.

The guys were looking at us and kind of feeling sorry. If they think they're going to win, they must be out of their minds.

I looked at them and gave them my words of wisdom.

"_So you think you can win_?" What I just said, reminded me of '_So you think you can dance?'_

"HARUNO! THIS CLASS WILL BE OVER SOON IF YOU DON'T START!"

The class _just_ started...

"Alright Gai-sensei! Calm down..."

The game started when I served the ball Gai-sensei handed to me. Sasuke, however decided to dunk it down. I was so mad. The boys were high-fiving each other.

Ino was _supposed _to hit the ball, so I was more mad at her.

"Ino! Why didn't you hit the ball?"

"I thought _you_ were supposed to hit the ball!"

"_You_ were _closer_ to the ball. Now who was supposed to hit the ball again? That's right, _you_."

"HARU-"

"Okay okay!"

Kiba served this time and it was coming straight at me and the smart Ino decided to hit it _this time. _Though she did not hit the ball, but my chin. Oh god it hurt like hell.

"INO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm sorry! Oh my god!"

"Why do you do this to me?" I dramatically fell to the floor. "I thought I raised you well, was it your father who taught you those moves, Ino? Did he tell you to hit your own mother?" I overreacted okay, I'm sorry.

"What the fuck are you talking about Sakura? I'm done with you."

The boys were laughing, and Sasuke looked amused.

"I will win this for the sake of my family!"

Kiba served the ball again, and it went in my direction. I successfully hit it over to the other side and Sasuke hit it back at me. We played like that for like 1 minute. But, he somehow got distracted by something, and didn't catch the ball. The other boys were distracted too by something. Their gazes were directed to me. I was confused.

Ino then pointed with her finger at my shirt.

"Huh?" And I looked down to see that my pretty green bra was showing because my tank top's buttons were undone.

"Oh my god!" I then brought my hands to my chest protectively. My face turned bright red and I quickly buttoned my tank top, then sighed in relief.

"Okay guys! It's just a bra, a protector of _breasts_. _Women_ have these so called _breasts. Men _have breasts too. Why can't _they_ feed a child? Why do we-"

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH HARUNO! THE BELL IS GOING TO RING IN 5 MINUTES, SO GO IN AND CHANGE. UCHIHA, AND HARUNO GATHER ALL THE _BALLS_ AND PUT THEM IN THEIR PROPER PLACE."

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

While the others went in to change, Sasuke and I decided to get all the balls. When everyone was out of sight, Sasuke decided to sneak up behind me as I bent down to pick up a ball. Oh my god this position we were in was so weird. He just stood there so close to me, his lower body was close to my butt. I guess my butt was big, because everyone said so.

To get out of this situation, I went to pick up all the other balls that were far away from where Sasuke was. I had all of them in my arms-so did Sasuke-and we threw them in their place. When I turned to leave, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that we were facing each other.

"Sas-Uchiha, let go-"

"Why do you always call me that?"

"Because it's your name..." I stated obviously.

"_No_, my name is _Sasuke_."

"Okay, great. Now let me go." I didn't even try to break free, because he was stronger than me.

He then pulled me way too close so that our bodies were squished together. Too close. I felt his breath on my ear and then he whispered in that seductive voice of his.

"Next time, call me _Sasuke_." With that he let go of me and walked away, all I saw was him taking off his shirt midway. Oh god, he had a nice body.

I then went in to change and Ino decided to ask why I was late and red. I just shrugged and went to change. I couldn't stop blushing. Dear lord, help me get through life even with _him_ around.

The girls were always talking about Sasuke, except Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. They're walking in the right path. Hinata likes Naruto, Temari likes Shikamaru, and Tenten likes Neji.

Thank god gym was the last period. I really need a nap. My mom picked me up and asked if I agreed to the engagement thing. I had forgotten about it.

_If I accept_, Sasuke Uchiha will leave me alone because I'm taken.

_If I accept_, no more of his games.

_If I accept_, no more Sasuke.

I looked out the window of the car and felt the soft breeze hit my face. I then replied without hesitation.

"Yes." And my mother smiled at me. If it made her happy, and I would have nothing to do with Sasuke, then it was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto.

**Genre: **Comedy, Romance.

**Chapter 2 **

_Sakura POV(Always)_

On the way home, my mom kept talking about how she can't wait to see the look on my dad's face when she tells him that I agreed on getting engaged. She smiled happily and looked at my face. I did not look at her though, I was still staring out the window. I saw pretty trees, the pretty river, a guy trying to commit suicide by jumping into the river...Wait-what?!

"Mom! Stop the car!" She did so and was about to ask me why, but I was out of the car and heading for that guy. My mom was so confused, and got out of the car to follow me.

I am a hero of justice! I will save the weak!

I ran quickly to save him and jumped on his back. Surprised, he stumbled back and we both fell into the river. Oh my god I was about to die! He was about to die too. But then I noticed five things as I fell along with this random guy whose face I didn't see.

The river was not even deep at all.

I was not going to die, and the guy was not going to die either.

My school uniform was wet and you could practically see everything.

My mom was running towards us like a mad cow.

This guy was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

I couldn't process anything at this moment. Let's start with, was Sasuke trying to kill himself? The water was not deep, so I guess not. Next, why was I stupid enough to jump on a random person's back and make them fall into the water along with me? Because I didn't want that person to die. And lastly, why was Sasuke glaring at me? Was it because I made him fall into the water? Because I am kind of on top of him? Or was it because I unconsciously touched his _thingy_?(a/n: I don't know why, but somehow I can never say _penis_...oh I said it, never mind.)

"Sakura! What is the meaning of-" She paused and looked at us, but mostly at Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke! What are you doing here?" She apparently knows Sasuke, maybe because I complain about him every time. She was smiling and giggling at our position. Normal mothers would be scolding their daughters for jumping on a random boy's back, but _no _my mother was different. She_ giggled _at this dangerous situation Sasuke and I were in.

I got up and straightened my clothes out and gave my hand to Sasuke, which he did not take and got up by himself. Manly pride?

We looked at each other, _I glared _because he didn't take my hand and just got up by himself.

"I'll leave you two alone..." My mom had the decency to giggle and leave me here with this life ruiner.

He was shirtless, and water was running down his toned body. Someone please fan me, because I am burning up. Does he ever fan himself, because he gets hotter by the minute?

"Um..." I started saying, but couldn't finish what I was going to say. Actually, I _had_ nothing to say. I was speechless for the first time in my life.

"Sorry?" I said to him as I looked down at my soaked shoes.

He was not saying anything, not even trying to say anything. Not even a 'Hn'.

"Hn." Oh there it is, never mind.

"I thought you were someone who was going to commit suicide. I am so sorry. I should've thought this through. Oh my god, I am seriously sorr-"

The next thing I knew he had gotten very close to me and his hand was gripping the back of my head.

"Uh..."

"Maybe if you kiss me, I'll forgive you..." Is he kidding? Never mind, he's always serious.

I noticed he was the same Sasuke he was at school. A player, always flirting with any girl, and never caring about their feelings after he dumped them.

I frowned and decided to kiss him. This will be the last, right? So, it doesn't matter...

Then I pulled away from him. I apologized for the last time and ran to the car. I was about to fall and break my neck because my shoes were slippery on the grass.

"Sakura, did you talk to Sasu-"

"Mom, just drive. I don't want to talk about it." She nodded and drove us home. Okay, maybe not home. It was the mall.

"Mom, why are we going to the mall?"

"We need to shop for pretty clothes, because tonight we'll have dinner with your fiancé and his family."

What?!

"What?!" I voiced my thoughts.

"Mom, you never told me! What goes through your mind? I just said _yes_ minutes ago. When did you plan this out?"

"Hehe, we planned it today. In the morning."

This was not the time to be giggling, mother! I am going to meet my fiancé.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I asked as if I cared.

"He will, don't worry. Who wouldn't like you?"

"Dogs."

"Dogs like you honey. That's why they always hump you." She smiled.

"Wow, thanks mom I feel so much better." I replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome, honey." She clearly missed my sarcasm. She never got the hang of sarcasm, so I _try_ not to be a sarcastic asshole around her.

We went to Victoria's Secret to buy lingerie.

"Mother. Why are we here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Future purposes." I will not argue with her, because I am too tired for it. Instead I just glared at her.

"Stop glaring. Now, let's go look at those cute ones over there." Our day was wasted on shopping. I never liked shopping. I only went shopping for food or things for my baby, Jinx.

As we looked at what we came here to buy I wondered how this fiancé is like? Does he have a good attitude, or a good heart? Maybe I should just _wait-and-see _as my mother says.

We went on home, but not before buying my favorite chips and a pizza. Yep, just me and my food today. No disturbing.

"Sakura dear, it would be okay if you didn't eat as much as you usually do."

"Mom, you can never stop me from eating as much as I usually do."

Food is life, if you haven't noticed.

"Okay, okay. I have to tell your father that you said yes." She went to my dad to tell him.

I went up to my room and stayed there watching TV, eating, and feeding my cat. I should just never get married and live my life like this. Lots of cats, food, a TV, and a laptop. What a life that would be. I'd be like those old ladies with a lot of cats.

So, my mom said they'd be here tonight. What if I got out of the house?

Sakura, stop yourself. Don't be a hooligan. You're a nice girl, you said yes already. I am scolding myself. I am talking to myself, is that okay?

Next thing you know, I'll be sent into a Mental Institute.

Not thinking anymore, I decided to sleep hoping my troubles will go away.

Hours later my mom woke me up, told me to take a shower and get dressed.

Ah a shower would be nice. So I took a shower and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror before I went downstairs.

I was wearing a black sleeveless knee-high dress. It was actually pretty, and I like black.

Knowing I looked decent, I walked out of my room and walked downstairs with Jinx trailing behind me. That cutie-pie follows me everywhere.

* * *

As I was walking downstairs, I heard my mother's voice and another woman's voice which I assumed was my future mother-in-law.

I got there and all their eyes were glued on me. There was a woman with dark hair, a man beside her-probably her husband-and another who just got up. He looked more like his father. I walked closer and said hi and received compliments from them. Then I looked at the man in front of me. Oh my god, he was so handsome. Was this my fiancé?

Oh dear lord, I am going to faint. I was _really_ about to faint when he took my hand and kissed it. I felt like a princess.

But then he led me to the other side where someone else sat. That someone else seriously gave me a heart attack. That someone else was none other than Uchiha Sasuke in his glory. No wonder these people looked familiar. They were_ his _family. Kill me now. Please do.

I said hi to him too and he said nothing. The man-which I assumed was his brother- that held my hand told me to sit next to Sasuke. I gave a look of protest and looked at Sasuke who was beside me.

"Sakura honey, this is Mikoto." My mom introduced the pretty woman beside her husband, Fugaku.

"I'm Itachi. Nice to meet you, Sakura." Oh god his voice was so sexy. Kind of reminds me of someone I know.

"Hi." I said nervously as I blushed and looked down. Sasuke looked at me and rolled his eyes.

Mom didn't introduce Sasuke, because maybe she's heard of him from me. You know, I complain a lot about him.

"Sakura, I didn't know you went to school with Sasuke?" My mom asked. Is she kidding me?! Has she never heard me talk bad about him? I am done with her.

I glared at her. I needed to have a talk with her.

"Mother, may I speak to you in the kitchen?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, honey. Would you excuse us?"

I walked first and my mother followed me.

"Mom, I have a lot of questions." When she heard the 'a lot of questions' part, she decided she had no time to answer them.

"Oh honey, and I don't have a lot of time." She turned to go away but I blocked her exit.

"Oh no, you're going to answer every one of them." I said to her and she nodded.

"What are the Uchihas doing here?"

"Honey, that's a stupid question."

"Who cares? Answer it."

"They're your future family."

"So, I'll basically be an Uchiha when I get married to Itachi." I blushed at the thought of me.

"Itachi? Oh no dear, it's Sasuke who you'll be marrying." She laughed.

Did god hate me? What did I do to deserve this? She must be kidding...right?

"Hahaha, oh mother, you're so funny."

"Thank you!"

"Now, is that true? " I asked sweetly.

"Yes, it is. Now, would I ever lie to you?"

If you heard something shattering and falling into pieces, it must've been my heart.

"Oh my god! Haven't you ever heard me say, I don't like him?"

"You've never talked about him before."

"Yes. I have. I have talked about him before. I complain about him all the time. Have you not been listening to what I've been saying throughout all my years of high school?"

"I'm sorry about that, but you'll get to know him."

"I already know him. He's a prick-"

"Don't use that word." She said menacingly.

"He's a doucheba-"

"Not that one either"

"Fine. He's a...ugh. I just don't like him. All he does is molest me in school. Am I going to marry a child molester?"

"Like I said, you'll get to know him. Now let's go back, we left our guests waiting."

I followed her back to the living room and sat down next to my _fianc__é_. Nope, life is not good for me. I frowned deeply.

"Pretty ladies shouldn't frown, Sakura." I looked up at Itachi, who said that upon noticing my frown. I blushed and replied, "Uh, I'm n-not-"

"You are very pretty and Sasuke is lucky to be engaged to you." Mikoto said as she looked at me. I was going to say thank you but the fact that she threw 'and Sasuke is lucky to be engaged to you.' made me want to kill myself.

How can I even look at him after I willingly kissed him at the river. It's funny how I thought that that kiss was going to be the last. Hell, I'm _engaged_ to the jerk.

How will we act in school? Same as before? Will he act differently now that he'll be engaged and can't go after other girls? Will he change?

"Why don't we leave them alone to talk?"

No! Dad why would you do this to me?

I looked over my shoulder as they went in another room to have dinner. I was stuck here with Mr. Life Ruiner.

It was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Jinx was at Sasuke's feet, snuggling. No! Jinx, do you like him? Why?

Sasuke then bent down and picked the kitten up and placed it in the space between us. Jinx went to Sasuke's side. Did he just betray me?

"Jinx. Come here." It was not even paying attention to me. However, Sasuke was.

I looked at him and he did the same.

"Look, Uchiha-"

"Sasuke. After all, we're engaged right?" He smirked. Did he like the idea that we were engaged?

"S-s-sasuke," He was glad for that. "I don't like this any more than you do."

"Hn" He leaned closer to me. He was not looking at me in the eyes but my lips. He licked his lips but never kissed me. I looked in confusion as he went back to his place.

And then he spoke, which surprised me, because he never spoke first.

"Who said I don't like it?" Was he talking about our engagement? I think so, because I remembered what I said before he leaned in.

"So, you like being engaged to me? Don't you have a problem with that? You're a player! You can and will not stay with one girl forever-"

He then surprised me when he pulled me close to him and looked into my eyes. One of his hand was at the back of my head and the other on my chin.

"We're only engaged, Sakura." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. "It's as you said, I _can_ and _will _not stay with one girl forever."

He then slammed his lips against mine and kissed me roughly, unlike other times he's done so. This one was to show that he was dominant and that he can do whatever he wanted even if we were engaged and later married. I tried to push him away, but he bit my lower lip which made me gasp and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. This has never happened before either. I started pushing him away and thank god he stopped kissing me because I couldn't breathe. And poor Jinx, he had to see all that.

"Don't ever do that again-" I said out of breath.

"I'm your fiancé. It's okay, isn't it?" He interrupted as he _once again _kissed me. I just regained my breath and now he's going to take it away from me again.

He was going way too far now, because he was starting to touch me in places I've never been touched before. Have you ever heard of boundaries, Sasuke? Then he left my lips and went to kiss my neck. I pushed him away with what little force I had in me.

"This is nothing Sakura. It's just kissing."

Suddenly, I felt sick. And I just stared at him long and hard until he said something again.

"Just wait until we have sex-" Okay, after he said that he received a slap. He was not even surprised by that though. Instead, he just smirked.

And then kissed me again. This was like one of those scenes from a soap opera where the girl slaps the boy, then he somehow gets turned on by that and kisses her again. This was definitely one of those situations. This kiss had some tongue action too, a little more than the first.

"S-stop-" I said in between kissing.

He didn't stop until he heard Jinx 'meow' and when we looked down, we saw him staring up at us in confusion. (a/n: I just love cats...btw Jinx is an orange Scottish fold)

So he stops when he hears a cat meow, but not when a human says stop. I took this time to get away from him. We didn't do much of talking. I didn't look at him, because everytime I did, he seemed to always kiss me.

"You might be my fiancé, but you're not going to tie me down." He said and I felt bad for myself.

I was going to marry a player who will cheat on me and do as he likes. What were my parents thinking? Well, I can't blame them. They don't know the real him.

I was about to cry. I knew that if he said more, I'd break down and cry like an idiot.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom." I said as I got up and waited for no answer from him. I really did not want to hear him. When I got to the bathroom, I closed the door and leaned on it. My tears fell freely at this time. I then sat down and cried.

My parents will be dissapointed if I don't go back to Sasuke. Just the thought of going back to him after what he said made me sick. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be his brother, Itachi?

Okay, now I was acting like an idiot. What's wrong with me?

I got up, looked at myself in the mirror and wiped the tears away from my face. Looking decent-enough I walked back to the couch. His family and my family had gotten up. Were they leaving? I was really glad for that.

I said bye to Mikoto and Fugaku, and then Itachi.

Lastly was Sasuke, I said a quick bye and he left. After my mom closed the door, she asked how it went with Sasuke. However, I didn't reply as I hurried to my room.

I cried again. Don't get me wrong, I don't often cry, but this engagement could decide what my life will be like from now on. It is important to every girl to have a good husband. My husband is a player.

Maybe I shouldn't think so much. I then heard a 'meow' from behind my door. I got up and opened it to see Jinx staring at me. Oh Jinx, you make my day.

"Don't ever betray me again." I said and hugged him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a headache. It was Sunday, so I had no school. Thank god for that but I had to do something about my headache.

I went downstairs to get an aspirin. I've always hated aspirins but it was necessary for my headache.

I want an older brother.

I know, I know, out of nowhere, but I just want a sibling who I could talk to about my problems. And he can beat up Sasuke whenever he molests me.

I learn new things every day. I will never cry for a man ever again. First, it causes headaches. Second, that man doesn't care. Third, I shouldn't care either.

Hm...let's see, what can I do today? I can go somewhere with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari.

I should call them.

"Ino?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesss" I heard her say.

"Are you drunk?"

"Noopeee"

"Yeah, you are. Where are you and why are you drunk this early in the morning?"

All I heard was giggles.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Sakura, this is Tenten"

"Tenten? Where are you guys?"

"Hehe in a club"

In the morning? Really? Who even wakes up in the morning?

"The one you always go to?"

"Yeah, you coming?"

"Uh...yeah, sure."

And with that I decided to go and have fun. Who cares if I have a fiancé?

It's not like he's staying home, waiting till we get married. It's not like he's decent.

So I wore pretty clothes, and put on some makeup.

Wait a minute. What am I doing? I'm not this kind of girl...I don't always go to clubs, in fact, I _rarely_ go to clubs. Should I do this? I need some kind of sign!

_'It's as you said, I can and will not stay with one girl forever.'_

I'll show you Sasuke!

I walked to my mom's car and drove to the club where my friends were at. They were so drunk. I've never been drunk in my life. I'm a good girl. I soon started regretting my decision to come here until I saw something that made me want to rip my eyes out.

Sasuke was making out with a girl and feeling her up.(a/n: If my fiancé did that, oh boy, he wouldn't be alive.)

Was that okay? No. Hell no! And I was not jealous. It's just disrespectful to fuck with other girls while you're engaged.

"Woah, look at Sasuke" Tenten said.

"Hot sauce?"

"No, Ino. It's Sasuke, not hot sauce."

So would it be bad if I went there and slapped him hard in the face? I think it would, but I'll do something not so major. I'll put hot sauce in his food and water when he turns around or something. By the way, I carry hot sauce with me, because I like things spicy.

There were two sandwiches there.

So when he did turn around to make out with that random girl, I put the intended hot sauce in one of the sandwiches and in the glass of water. Then I walked back to my table and moments later I heard Naruto scream. When I looked behind, I saw that the sandwich Naruto had taken was the one I poisoned with hot sauce.

Was that Naruto's sandwich? I thought it was Sasuke's and the other girls! By the way, did they serve sandwiches in a bar? I'm sorry I am clueless when it comes to the outside world.

Oh my god Naruto I am so sorry! Holy shit! I then saw him yelling at the bartender for serving spicy stuff like these.

I went to Naruto and he was surprised to see me. I gave him a glass of water from the table. Mistake on my part, it was the same glass of water with the hot sauce in it.

He screamed again.

"Oh my god! Sorry!"

"Sakura, I can't feel my tongue." He said. I really wanted to laugh, because it reminded me of some cartoons I used to watch.

"Idiot..." I heard Sasuke say behind me. Did he mean me or Naruto?

"Huh?" I said as I turned around to face him. I really wanted to punch him. I noticed that he was no longer with that girl.

"Sakuuraaa heeelp meee" I heard Naruto say and I turned back to him. I took him to Hinata and told her to help him. I was not about to deal with Naruto even though it was my fault.

Hinata was about to faint having Naruto so close to her.

I had to say a few words to my future husband. I went back to him and made him follow me into a corner where no one could hear us. He looked at me as if annoyed.

Wait, what can I say? What should I say?

"Sasuke dear, you're drunk and fucking some random girl. Now, do you think that's good?" I asked sweetly. When I ask sweetly, I am angry on the inside.

"What's it to you?" He spat.

"Well, let's start with, I'm your fiancé. The one you're going to marry and then have babies with." He shouldn't be so surprised at the way I'm talking right now. I have always been like this. I have no shame, why would I?

He didn't respond but instead backed me up into a corner. He got closer and closer, and his nose was touching mine. I could smell the alcohol. Sadly, I know what alcohol smells like.

"If you're my fiancé, then you should give me _everything_." He whispered. I didn't know what he meant by that.

"What do you mean by _everything_?"I innocently asked.

He chuckled, then placed his lips close to my ear and whispered something preposterous.

"Sex." He wasn't embarrassed so I was embarrassed for him.

"I-" I got annoyed at him when he cut me off.

"If _you_ won't give me what I need-" He was cut off by my knee hitting his private place.

He winced and I just looked at him. I was not feeling sorry, nor saying sorry.

"Sasuke, sex is nothing. Cuddling and hugging is everything. If you don't know that, well I feel sorry for you. Au Revoir." I said to him and walked away from him.

That might've been childish, but who cares? I gave him a piece of my mind, and that's all that matters.

I returned to the table to ask if Naruto was okay, and Hinata said yes. I was glad he was okay.

I then told Ino and the others that I needed to go.

"But you just got here."

"Yeah Temari, that was a mistake. I should've never come here."

They said bye and I left. I was about to drive home, but stopped at that lake where I fell along with Sasuke. I don't know why I stopped there, but I did.

I sat down and looked at the calm water. It somehow made me feel calm. I decided to lay down and feel the breeze and the sun. I then slowly closed my eyes and slept.

I don't know how, but when I woke up, I was in my bed. Wasn't I in that pretty place before?

I decided to ask my mom, but she was not alone.

"Sasuke, do you want some tea?" I heard my mom say. Sasuke? What was he doing here?

His response was a '_sure_'. My mom saw me and decided to call my name. In front of someone I didn't want to see.

"Ah! Sakura, you're awake. Come and thank Sasuke." Thank Sasuke for what?

I reluctantly walked over to where she and Sasuke were. However, I didn't sit next to him, I sat in the opposite couch so we were facing each other. I felt more safe in this couch.

"Now, Sakura thank him for bringing you home."

"I was perfectly fine there." I said while looking at him.

"Sorry Sasuke, she's always like this when she wakes up."

"I'll leave you two alone."

Damn it! Why does everyone seem to be leaving us alone all the time?

I was not going to stay here with him. I got up and just as I was about to walk away he caught my wrist and pulled me on the couch he was sitting. I was practically on top of him and it was not very comfortable.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Why the fuck should I apologize?"

He pointed in his private place and no I did not look, because I knew what he wanted an apology for. Too bad he was not getting one.

"Apologize?"

"No?" I mimicked his tone. I glared at him and tried to free my hands that were starting to hurt.

"Feisty."

He chuckled and it made me shiver. Then he bit my lower lip just for the hell of it.

I winced at the pain. I then noticed that it was bleeding. And more surprisingly, Sasuke licked all the blood away.

"What the hell was that?!" It still hurt damn it!

"I told you to apologize." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I'll never apologize for something so stupid-" He then flipped us over and now _he_ was on top. Where is a mother, when you need her?

"Get off me!"

He didn't obey of course, considering the fact that he's a jerk. Instead he started kissing my neck.

"Will you apologize now?" He said as his lips continued to work on my neck.

"NO! Let me go!" He didn't listen.

"If you don't apologize, I'll give people something to look at." He looked at my neck. What did he mean?

"Huh?"

"A hickey. Wow, you really are a virgin." What was so bad about being a virgin?

"So either apologize or I'll give you a hickey."

"Fuck...fine. I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Showing you who the boss is." After hearing my response, he decided to go back to my neck as if to do that thing he was about to do in case I didn't apologize.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked at me.

"Ugh...I'm sorry for kneeing you in your private place."

"Private place?"

"Oh hell no, you are _not _making me say it." I know he was going to make me say _penis_ or _dick_.

"_Say it_."

"I already apologized, please don't make me say _that _too." I blushed at the thought of it.

He understood and just kissed the tip of my nose. Okay, that was kind of cute, but he's a player.

"Get off me now?"

"I like it here."

"Sasuke!"

I then heard someone's footsteps, which I assumed were my mother's. Sasuke got up and sat straight and so did I.

She brought the tea to Sasuke and eyed me.

"Couldn't stay away from him, could you?" She giggled.

"What?"

"I don't blame you honey, Sasuke is a handsome boy."

She was about to go back to where she came from when I decided to try and tell her the truth.

"Mom! Sasuke _molested_ me." Sasuke looked at me, his left eye twitching.

"Honey, you're engaged to him. It's not called _molesting_."

"But-" I stopped when I felt Sasuke's hand on my thigh. He's doing it now. He's molesting me and my mom can't see it because she's behind us.

"Hm?"

"Nothing...bring me hot chocolate."

"Oh you can get that yourself sweety, I'm not your maid." Oh yeah, I forgot. No special treatment for _me. _

My mom then left us alone again. His hand was still there while he drank his tea. Whenever I tried to move, his hand would move up and I was wearing _shorts_ too.

"Sasuke." I warned. "Stop molesting me."

"You heard your mother, it's not molesting."

"He's right Sakura, it's not molesting." Was the last thing I heard from my mother before I killed her. Just kidding, but I _did _kill her in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto.

**Genre: **Comedy, Romance.

**Chapter 3**

_Sakura POV_

Last night, I had the weirdest dream. Sasuke and I were already married. I had a baby girl in my arms and Sasuke had a baby boy in his arms. The baby girl's hair was black like Sasuke's and the baby boy's hair was black also. If these were _our_ babies, where is the pink hair? That was not fair. Both of them had _his_ hair color.

And when the babies would cry, I'd calm them down by singing lullabies, and Sasuke would bend down to kiss me.

Then after they'd fall asleep, we'd go to the bedroom and make love. Oh god.

What kind of a dream was that?

I need to clear my head. I think a shower would help.

Today I have school, and was kind of thankful because after I told my mom about the dream I had she wouldn't stop pestering me about wanting grandchildren. She even called Mikoto and told her about the dream I had. They were practically fangirling over the thought of Sasuke and I having grandchildren. What if Mikoto tells Sasuke? Note to self: Never tell my mom anything.

We'll have children _if_ we get married, even though they are so annoying. And I don't even know why they think it's going to work out between us. '_Opposites attract'_ my mother says.

On the way to school, my mother kept talking about the dream and I just wanted to kill her. I mean, I love her, but sometimes she makes me feel that way. My dad was different, he made jokes that were not funny but we laughed anyway just to make his day.

By the way, I have no problem with babies. Okay, so they wake you up at night or cry for no apparent reason. They are annoying, but innocent.

While I was thinking of babies, partly because of my mom's constant blabbering about them, she decided to ask me a question.

"Sakura, do you_ want_ to marry Sasuke?"

Did I want to marry Sasuke?

Now that I think about it- oh wait there's nothing to think about.

"No. I don't want to marry him," I suddenly said and continued, "I hate the thought of it. I hate him and I don't want him near me. I'd kill myself at the thought of sharing the same bed as him. Although we probably wouldn't even sleep in the same bed anyway."

Okay, maybe what I just said was way too harsh. But considering the fact that he declared that he'll do whatever he wanted even after we do get married, I think what I said was appropriate.

"Honey..." She started to say. Was she feeling sorry for me?

If she was starting to feel sorry for me, would she say something along the lines_ 'Oh honey, my darling, you don't have to marry him if you don't want to.' _

"Oh honey, my darling, it will be okay because you'll get to know him." It's like she read my mind and then twisted my thoughts to this response.

I give up.

Should I give up?

Let me think of it this way, even if Sasuke and I get married, I wouldn't just let him walk all over me. I don't just let people walk all over me.

Yeah, I don't.

I'm going to get through this.

_'__You might be my fianc__é, but you're not going to tie me down.' _I feel sorry for you Sasuke. I have a lot of things up my sleeve.

It's either we both cheat on each other. I make you the most amazing husband the world has ever known. Or get you together with another girl.

The latter is easier.

* * *

"Look, if you won't help me, I'll just go to a fortune teller."

I am laughing so hard.

Ino just asked me to set her up with Sasuke. With my fiancé.

Should I? He obviously doesn't like her, so maybe I should. Plus, if she went to a fortune teller, she would tell her that _'He'll marry a very pretty girl who's amazing at everything and has beautiful pink hair.'_

"Okay Ino. I'll help you." She got so happy and it made regret my decision. I mean, my best friend, might go out with my fiancé.

"Oh thank you thank you! I love you!"

"I know."

Now I had to find Sasuke and make him go out with Ino. Maybe if he falls in love with her, we won't get married. I laughed at the thought of Sasuke falling in love.

If you think about it, players follow the footsteps of someone else. Whose footsteps did Sasuke follow? Itachi's?

I should probably ask Itachi some day.

* * *

I found Sasuke in the hallway and decided to have a talk with him.

He stopped and waited for me to talk.

"So Sasuke, I heard you like girls with blonde hair." I lied of course.

He just looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like Ino?"

"Who?"

Did he not know Ino? Everyone knows Ino. She's the very pretty girl with very pretty hair and very pretty eyes. The one who talks a lot during class and gets in trouble because of it. Is he kidding me? Where has he been all his high school years?

"Ino." I clenched my teeth. We were now at his locker and I leaned to the locker closer to his.

Was he not going to say anything? Not surprised at that though.

"Ino huh?" He smirked. Did he know her? Did he like her?

"Yes, do you like her?"

He was quiet but then answered my question.

"Sure." He said and didn't look at me.

He was not smirking either. He kind of looked pissed off. Was he angry at the fact that his own fiancé wants to set him up for a date? Nah, he couldn't be. Right? Because he doesn't care if he got with another girl, because he doesn't like me.

"She's liked you for a long time now. She talks about you all the time-"

Next thing you know, he trapped me against the lockers and glared at me.

"Why are you doing this?" He said calmly.

I turned away from him, and didn't answer his question. How was I supposed to answer that question? I had nothing to say.

"Look at me." He demanded. I then turned to look at him.

Now that I was looking at him, he decided to repeat his question.

"...I don't know." I whispered. I really didn't know why I was doing this.

I never really thought about why I was even doing this? I know I said this was one of my ways out of this engagement. I never think things through. My thoughts are always scattered and all over the place.

"Hn."

Sasuke then let me go and I was relieved.

He turned away from me ready to walk away.

"Maybe, I'll go out with her." My eyes widened at this.

Then he walked away without waiting for anything I had to say. As I watched him walk away, I was kind of scared. Scared that I just gave him the freedom to date any girl he wants to. He was my fiancé...

I was almost about to call his name, but thankfully I didn't. I wouldn't have anything to say.

My life is turning into a drama.

* * *

_Sasuke POV_

She had the decency to set me up with one of her friends. Does she want a way out of this engagement that badly?

I have to admit, I was kind of surprised at what she suggested.

When my parents said that I was going to get engaged to her, I was not very happy. Sure, I flirt with her all the time. Sure, I kiss her whenever I want. But I didn't want to get married. I believe I have a choice in this engagement. However, I was not given a choice.

My parents knew what kind of a person I was. Same as Itachi.

So they decided to get me engaged to some girl. That girl was Haruno Sakura. The girl I was currently playing around with.

She was special. When she was mad, she'd show it. She'd show all her emotions but I wouldn't. I never wanted to have emotions. I never wanted to show them, especially not in front of some girl.

She was just a girl. However, she was different. Perhaps, the fact that she was innocent was attracting me to her.

She was a girl who wanted nothing to do with me.

She didn't even _try_ to get to know me. I believe I did try to get to know her.(a/n: _Sure_...) Even if all our little conversations lead to kissing.

If she wanted to end our engagement so badly then I'd help her.

After all, _she was just a girl._

* * *

_Sakura POV_

So Sasuke did ask Ino out.

He said he would and he did.

"Oh my god! What should I wear?" She was at my house and I was helping her choose her outfit for the date.

"Ino, just choose one already."

My mom came into my room with refreshments. Okay, she only got a drink for Ino. I really don't get special treatment.

"Ino, are you going on a date?" She decided to ask while I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah! With a boy named Sasuke." She said happily and my mom's tray fell from her hands. Oh shit.

"W-what? With Sasuke?" She covered her mouth with a hand.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Ino said cluelessly.

"Oh honey, you can't go out with him. He-"

"Likes tomatoes!" I decided to interrupt my mom before she blurted out something _she_ told me not to tell anyone.

My mom gave me a look and then nodded nervously.

"Oh yes, he likes...tomatoes?"

"Okay, what's wrong with that?" Ino asked.

"Darling, I remember when you were little and didn't like tomatoes."

"Yeah! What if he shoves a tomato down your throat because he thinks you like them." I said. It sounded so stupid._ We _sounded so stupid.

"You guys are crazy! Why would he do that?"

Like mother, like daughter.

"Ino, take it from us. We're experts on these things." My mom said. Experts in what, mother?

"Well, I'm still going out with him. And Sakura helped me."

My mom eyed me. Oh she was mad. Probably at the fact that I helped Ino go out with my fiancé. No big deal.

"Isn't that nice of her?" She smiled happily at Ino.

"Yes, that's why I love her."

* * *

Surprising enough, Sasuke showed up at my house. Did he know Ino was here? I thought Ino would go home and he'd pick her up there.

"Oh Sasuke! Did you come to pick me up?" Ino asked him and he just looked at her.

He didn't reply though and looked at my mom. She gave him a pleading look.

I decided to leave Sasuke and Ino alone in the living room. I needed to talk to my mom.

"Mom, did you call him here?"

"Yes. Is there a problem? He's your fiancé." She was angry.

"But I thought he'd pick her up at her house. Why is he here?"

She took a deep breath and spoke calmly.

"Sakura. I brought him here so you'd stop him from doing this." I didn't understand. Why would I do that?

"You can deny it all you want, but in reality, you don't _want_ him to go out with Ino."

I don't care.

"Think about it. Would you be happy if he walked out with another girl while he's engaged to you? If you won't do it for your feelings towards him," I didn't have feelings towards him. I don't like him. "Then do it for pride."

I get what she's saying, but how can I stop him now? What would I say to Ino? Or to him?

Then we went back to the living room. Ino was flirting with Sasuke, and he didn't look comfortable.

"By the way, he didn't know Ino would be here. He came for you." My mom whispered.

Was that true? He came for me?

I sat on the opposite couch. I was left staring at Ino and Sasuke being flirty. Why was he flirting _now_? He didn't flirt with her when I wasn't watching.

Was he trying to make me jealous? Was I bad friend for using Ino as a means to get out of the engagement? Why is my mom always smiling? Why did Sasuke look so sexy? Why am I asking all these questions?

* * *

When it was time for them to go out, I actually wanted to stop them.

_'Sakura. I brought him here so you'd stop him from doing this.'_

Did I really want him to go out with Ino?

_'You can deny it all you want, but in reality, you don't want him to go out with Ino'_

Mom, get your thoughts out of my head.

_'Sorry honey.'_

What?

_'What?'_

Okay enough. I will stop him from doing this.

"Sasuke! Wait!" He turned around and so did Ino.

I walked outside and went to them. What should I say now? I have their attention, but most importantly, his attention.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino decided to ask.

"Ino, you can't go out with Sasuke."

There. I said it, now I have to come up with a reason as to why I said that so suddenly.

Ino frowned at me.

"Why can't I?" She asked. God damn it! Wait until I find a reason.

Sasuke wanted to know too because he was looking intently at me.

"You can't because- because...you can't." Great job, Sakura. Amazing. Great reason.

"Because?" Ino, I want to kill you. Why can't you just understand?

"Because he already has a girlfriend."

Sasuke's eyes widened. So did Ino's.

Ino looked at Sasuke worryingly.

"Is that true, Sasuke?" She asked him. He slowly nodded as he kept looking at me.

Tension. So much tension.

* * *

After all of this, Ino went home. My mom drove her and I was left alone with Sasuke. _Alone_ with Sasuke. We were facing each other. I was on one couch and he was on the other. I know he's going to ask me questions.

"Apologize?" He asked and it reminded me of that time he did all those things just to get me to say sorry.

"What for?" I asked. I really had no idea as to why I should apologize. He should've said _'Explain?'_

He sighed and got up. He was heading to my couch. Oh no. No. I then got up but he pushed me back down. He sat down beside me.

"Apologize?" Ugh. What am I? A kid?

I didn't reply nor did I look at him. Seeing this, he pulled me closer to him, told me to look at him and apologize.

"I a-a-apologize for telling Ino that you have a girlfriend." There. I said it.

He sighed and then whispered something in my ear.

"No."

No? No, he doesn't forgive me?

"I already apologized!" I closed my eyes.

"For?"

"For-" I then stopped talking and understood. He wanted me to apologize for setting him up with Ino.

I looked at him and said it.

"I apologize for setting you up with Ino."

"Hn." I guess that was okay.

"Are we done now?"

He didn't answer. I hate it when he doesn't answer. Is this how our marriage will be like? I do all the talking and he just starts kissing me out of nowhere.

"Water." Water? Did he want the formula for water?

"H2O." He raised an eyebrow. Oh! He wanted water...

"Hn."

"Go get it yourself."

"Not my house."

I sighed as I remembered my mom's smiling face saying _'Hospitality is important.'_

I got up and went to the kitchen to get my bitch some water. My bitch. Although_ I _might be his bitch, because he's ordering me around. I don't want to be his bitch.

I filled his glass with water. I filled it too much though and I had to be careful not to spill it on the floor.

I slowly walked back to the couch, and he held his hand out. I kind of tripped over something and spilled the water on his shirt.

Oh my god!

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I went back to the kitchen to get some paper towels. But when I got back, he had gotten up and taken his shirt off. Is it hot in here or is it just him?

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" My mind decided to let that thought out of my mouth.

How stupid can I be? And how sexy can he get?

I started fanning myself. He then threw his shirt at me and I caught it. I think he wanted another shirt, so I took him to my room and was looking for shirts for him. I really don't want to see him shirtless at this moment.

He said he didn't want girl clothes and suggested he should stay shirtless till his shirt dries. I was not okay with the idea so I went to my parents' bedroom and got one of my dad's shirt.

He wore it and we went downstairs just in time for my mom to show up with food.

"Oh Sasuke, you're still here?" She asked Sasuke and I went to help her with the groceries. She left them all to me and she didn't take any of the bags. Sasuke was not kind enough to help me with them either. I carried all the shopping bags to the kitchen and got back to the living room.

My mom was talking to Sasuke.

"Sakura, why is Sasuke wearing your dad's shirt?"

"I kind of spilled some water on his shirt."

"Kind of?" Shut up Sasuke.

"That's my daughter. Clumsy as her father." Oh thanks mom. Thanks.

My mom asked Sasuke things and he'd reply shortly.

Her senses probably told her 'Whoa! Cockblocking!' because she decided to get up.

"I'll leave you two alo-"

"Yeah, no. Mother, sit down while I make you some tea." She sat down then and I went to make her some tea.

"Oh and bring Sasuke water! Don't spill it _this time_!" I heard from the living room. I'm not always clumsy, ok.

* * *

Sasuke decided to leave after he got his shirt back. My mom and I said bye to him and he left.

My mom then decided to sniff my dad's shirt-the one Sasuke was wearing-and she told me to sniff it too. What _is_ she?

"It smells so nice. Just like him."

I laughed at that because_ Sasuke _and _nice_ did not fit well into a sentence.

"Mom, stop that. You're so weird."

She didn't stop though even when my dad walked in.

"Honey, why are you sniffing my shirt?" He said.

"It smells nice. Here, smell it." Oh my god mom! Why don't you just let the entire neighborhood know what Sasuke smells like?

He smelled it and my mom told him that Sasuke wore it. And he said _'I smell better.' _and it got awkward because then they started flirting. I got out of there with a quick _'goodnight' _and went straight to bed.

He does smell nice.

I know what Sasuke smells like, because I've had him so close to me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter seemed short didn't it?

(I don't make a Sasuke POV that often because he doesn't have a lot to say)

Guys, if there's anything wrong with the grammar, the wording, or there's no elaboration, etc. please tell me. I will fix them.

Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who faved/followed this story!


End file.
